Hetalia:New Countries
by HikariOokami9
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Hetalia had a new country? Well now it does, Espeon, raised by both Germany and Italy join her on her great adventures of betrayal, bugging people, and maybe some romance inbetween. Also this is my first so please don't flame me to hard!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic so please don't flame me too hard. I would like good constructive criticism, some tips in a way. I decided to do a basic knowledge; my country I created is taking the place of Slovenia. Sorry to anyone who likes or lives there I just wanted a decent country in the center of Germany and Italy.

Italics is present time, odd as it sounds she is reliving her life so I don't think flashbacks should be italicized in this case.

So let's get started!

Hetalia: New Countries

Chapter One: The Finding

_I woke up that day, not knowing if I was alive, I felt dead, numb almost. Ethiopia left me abounded me in the hot Egyptian desert. My people aren't use to this weather. Why did he leave my people to wither away? Why did he leave me? I should have stayed home; stayed with Germany and Italy; they always took care of me._

_But no I was too foolish, too young to understand treaties or allies. I want to go back home to my country, Espeon, where Germany and Italy protected me back when I was a small young country. _

"Hey Germany look it's a little country." A brunette boy who seemed to have no back bone picked up a small girl maybe around three with large blue eyes and short honey colored hair.

"Yes, I think that's the new country America was talking about, Espeon if I'm not mistaken." A tall blonde said standing by the brunette.

"What a cutie!" He squealed. "Can we keep her, please?" He looked at the blonde with large brown puppy eyes.

"We…um…we can't just take her." Germany looked away blushing.

The young brunette sighed and looked at the little country. "She needs our help; she's to young to defend herself."

"America can take care of her Italy she doesn't need us." Germany spoke sourly wanting to end this conversation.

"America is having to many heart attacks to take care of a anyone, especially her." Italy a usually happy man was now annoyed.

"Fine we can keep her." Germany sighed also seeming annoyed.

Italy wanted the country and Germany wanted peace and quiet both seemed to have made a compromise by leaving with the young country.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I finally figured out to post these things –proud look- haha…anyway on to chapter two of Hetalia!

Btw I do not OWN Hetalia :)

Hetalia: New Countries

Growing Up

"Okay Espeon, what do you do if another country attacks you?" Germany stared at the young seven year old country.

"Well obviously not what Italy is doing." She smirked staring at the brunette who was making a surrender flag.

Germany sighed and looked at the smiling man who had a stack of homemade surrender flags and was finishing the last one.

Espeon snickered quietly admiring the man's carefree attitude even though Germany didn't seem to agree with her thought.

"ITALY!" The said young carefree male almost had an American heart attack while standing up.

"Y…yes Germany?" The brunette finally gaining his composure looked at the blonde with an innocent look.

Germany now growling just gave him the "go away" look and continued back to what he was trying to teach Espeon.

"Anyway besides that what should you really do?" He asked trying to think of happy thoughts to not snap at Italy again.

"Well I suppose fight until your people can't anymore." She said thoughtfully, obviously wanting to be somewhere else, maybe bugging Prussia.

Germany only nodded seeming to be proud of her answer, or maybe just the fact she wasn't another Italy.

She smirked knowing now that she had answered all his questions she was free to do as she pleased, now back to the idea of irritating Prussia and maybe Austria on the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I'm back for chapter three, also my birthday is a week away, I feel so special o-o

Anyway I do not own Hetalia, but if the creator would give it to me I would be most pleased.

Hetalia: New Countries

Chapter 3: World Conference

"Okay guys now that we all have peace treaties from each country, time to sign!" a high spirited blonde male held a pen in the air obviously wanting people to have his autograph.

"Um America, I think we only need ONE peace treaty." Another blonde with odd large eyebrows stared strangely at the posing man.

"You're so stupid England," the blonde now looking irritated, "I know what the countries want, they want me, their hero." He smirked at the last part.

"Sure why not."

"Can I go home now?"

"Maybe if I make some noise they'll notice me."

Everyone then looked at the last person to speak.

"We'll never notice you dude." America said flatly put to Canada.

"Oh." Canada looked down at his polar bear friend. "You know me right?"

"Who are you again?"

"Never mind."

"Well back to important stuff, let's start signing those bad boys." America was already signing half before he even finished.

"Well I guess we have to do it this way." England sighed and passed them down the role.

Espeon sighed when it was her turn to print her name. It's not that she didn't want peace, but what if war was necessary? Can she actually just rip up this paper and declare war.

She looked at Germany and Italy who didn't seem to mind the treaties, 'is it really okay to just sign them?' She sighed once again and printed her name on the dotted black line.

"Okay now that everyone has sighed this conference is officially over!" America stated in a sing song voice.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay guys I'm back and thank you to some of my friends for helping me with writer's block you helped me out a lot! Also anyone can tell me why on my deviant ART I can't post pictures? Thanks again everyone!

Hetalia: New Countries

Chapter 4: Frenemies

"So this is Espeon huh." America looked around on a cliff at the small villages surrounded by lushness grass and streams of water coming from mountains.

"Yes it has Italy's architecture environment but Germany's culture influence," England said reading a brochure, "odd really."

"Well if they have a German culture does that mean they only eat meat?" America asked with his stomach growling.

England only rolled his eyes and walked away, America soon trotting after him.

"So what are we doing here again?"

"We're here to influence some of our culture to Espeon," England looked at the house they were about to approach, "now come on her home isn't too far now."

America only nodded and followed England.

"So let me get this straight, you want to influence my government to become a democracy?"

"No."

"Yes."

The two blondes stared at each other like they both grew four heads.

"What do you mean yes? I said we are here for culture diffusion not government diffusion you fool." England glared at America.

"Yeah that's cool and all dude but we need more people to know that I'm the hero and if I teach them democracy they'll love me!" America said standing up making a triumphed pose on his way.

England and Espeon decided after that it was time to ignore him.

"Look I don't mind having our cultures influence on another and moving them around but my government is actually run by Germany." She stated dryly to America.

"O…Oh." He sat back down thinking. "What if I bomb Germany?"

"Idiot."

Somewhere in Germany:

"Hey Italy why did I get this feeling someone wants to bomb me?" Germany asked shivering a little from the feeling.

Italy looked at him and thought, "I don't know but if you do get bombed at least you'll know who the someone is." Italy smiled at the blonde.

"Why did I even ask you?"

Back to Espeon:

"So I can't bomb Germany?"

"Not if you want to die young."

America sighed thinking for a while, just for the record this is the longest time he stayed quiet.

"I got it!" he yelled scaring the two countries from his sudden outburst.

"I'll take Espeon and make it democratized."

"What?!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah come on Espeon become a democracy with me." (A/N: I am so sorry now that I looked at I America doesn't really look sane right now, forgive me America fans T^T)

Espeon took off running, more than likely to Prussia or Italy, I'm sure we'll find out later.

"Are you that dumb America?" England gave him a French smack on the head.

"Well now that I think about it I would have took off too." He sighed. "Germany is going to beat up for sure now isn't her?"

"Probably."

"Go get Canada."

England glared at America. "No."

And as if America was a fortune teller Germany did come and he didn't seem too happy either to see the blonde.

And this kids started the war you never heard of in 1997, to be honest I'm not even sure what the war was even called.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long response drama is killing me! Literally it's a murder mystery so that was a pun…haha? Anyway this chapter maybe a little confusing, as in I didn't exactly know how to end it. Go figure…

Well here's chapter 5!

Hetalia: New Countries

Chapter 5: Marriage?!

Espeon stared strangely at Russia and Belorussia's behaviors. Russia's aura changed from being feared from everyone to being afraid in general. And well Belorussia was just overall creepy. 'She always talks about being together with Russia, is this how marriage should really be?

She thought about it for a while, she needed to get married to, but to who was the question that clouded her mind.

"Belorussia can you help me?" She looked up at the platinum blonde who was glaring at Russia at this time.

"What is it?" She looked at the 11 year old girl.

"Who should I marry?" Espeon blushed a little thinking who would it be.

"Well someone you care dearly about, who is always there for you, like Russia will be for me!" She spotted Russia and jumped him.

"Oh I understand." She smiled knowing who it would be. She soon left the fighting siblings to whatever they were doing before she interrupted them. She finally reached the destination that she wanted.

"Italy, Germany, I need to talk to you guys."Espeon shut the door of Germany's house. Soon the males made their appearances and looking down at Espeon.

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah Espeon?"

She held her head high in determination and pointed at Germany. "I'm going to marry you!"

"What?!" Both boys looked at the small country in confusion and shock.

"Yes Germany always helps me and since he does he should marry me." She looked at them like they didn't register her thinking process.

"I can't marry you Espeon you're too young for one and too I don't see you that way." He tried to find the words to not upset the young country but also stand his ground.

Italy at this time watched the two atmospheres; Germany's was an unsure nervous type, while Espeon was a 'You better listen to me' atmosphere.

"Wait you can't have Germany." Italy spoke up.

"Why not?" She glared at Italy.

"Because Germany is with me." Italy smiled sweetly.

Both looked at Italy for a long time unsure whether he was crazy or didn't know what they were talking about.

Espeon looked at Germany, "how could you do that to me?"

"Um… I think I'm in an awkward situation and that I should leave." Germany left the two brunettes to discuss their problems.

Italy only kept his smile and walked the opposite direction.

Espeon was only left with confusion and soon chased after Germany determined to know why he doesn't "see her that way" as he said. 'How dare he say I'm not good enough!' She growled a little trying not to cry.

She turned the corner to head to Germany's room. As she turned the corner she ran into something or rather someone.

"Hey you're not west." A white haired man looked at her irritated.

She glared at him seeming to not like the fact how he wasn't 'west' or Germany in other words as well. He smirked knowing her reasoning for glaring.

"So what are you doing pip squeak?" He looked at her amused.

"I need to finish my talk with Germany, Prussia." She walked past him to Germany's room.

"He's not in there." He smirked walking away.

"Jerk." She sat by the door waiting for Germany to return to God knows where.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm soooo sorry I haven't posted in like 3 weeks O.o… please don't hurt me XO

Don't own Hetalia!

Hetalia: New Countries

Chapter 6: That Day

"Prussia, Prussia, you should come play with me." Espeon looked at the man who was feeding his chick.

"No way brat your too old now besides I'm to awesome to play with you." He said when he finished feeding it.

She crossed her arms pouting. "Just because I'm fourteen now doesn't mean you still can't play with me."

"Whatever what do you want to do?" he looked at her.

"Well I wanted to bug Austria." She smiled thinking of the things she could do to irritate the proper brunette.

"Nah, we always bug him let's go bother 'West'." He smiled believing his idea was the best because of his awesomeness.

"I guess so." She sighed not wanting to bother the tall blonde but she also wanted Prussia to hang out with her and she was willing to sacrifice for the platinum blonde.

"Perfect! Come on let's go." He said taking off to Italy's where the German was most likely at. Espeon only rolled her eyes and followed him.

Prussia on the other hand was thinking of all the things he could do to aggravate Germany. He kept his speed of running not paying attention to the other country that seemed to be preoccupied by a blur in an alleyway.

Espeon stared at the blob of paleness in the dark alleyway. She didn't know how long she stared at the blur or the fact that her legs were moving closer toward it. She finally reached the object that drew her attention.

It was a man, maybe 22 at the time, his hair was nappy and seemed to be everywhere in his face. She stared at him with curiosity, 'He has to be a county I can sense power in him'.

"So who are you, if you're looking for Germany he's at Italy's house." She crossed her arms looking down at the man. She didn't like his atmosphere but this wasn't her country so she couldn't kick him out.

He stared at her as if he couldn't understand her, finally he answered her question. "I'm not here to see him, I'm Ethiopia." She nodded pleased with his response.

"Now that I answered your question, who are you?" He glared at her unsure if he should trust the young country.

"I'm Espeon, why are you in Germany's country?" She glared back at the man.

"I just came to rest a bit, Spain and I got into a little argument I'll be leaving soon." He closed his eyes wanting the curious country to leave.

"Oh well, bye then." She felt his patience leave him. He nodded a farewell and went back to the sleep he was trying to achieve.

She sighed and continued on her journey to Italy's house. She decided she would tell Germany about Ethiopia and see what he would do.

After about 10 minutes the girl reached the house, knowing she would have lots of explaining to do on why she wasn't with Prussia. And she was correct Germany wasn't thrilled with the country.

"Where were you?! Why didn't you stay with Prussia?!" He yelled at the girl trying not to show his worry. She flinched at him from yelling her small with his hard gaze.

"I…I saw a country in Germany." She said quietly hoping it would be a good enough reason to loosen his gaze on her. Germany only stared at her and turned to Italy saying something to him than leaving.

She sighed hoping she didn't get the man in trouble, the last thing she needed was an enemy. Italy smiled at her while handing her a bowl of pasta. She nodded thanks and started to eat the delicious noodles.

An hour passed and Germany finally returned the stern man didn't seem pleased but sat down and ate the pasta with wurst that was given to him by Italy.

Espeon sighed again knowing that she will hear more about this soon, wither she wanted to or not.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My head….just letting you know it may have a confusing um…twist in the center….I just couldn't find the right words to describe the situation…haha…

I don't own HETALIA (even though I wish I did!)

Chapter 7: The Alliance (Part 1)

Espeon couldn't stop thinking about the beaten country she met a few months back. She smiled softly wanting to see the man again. Maybe he would play with her instead of ditching her like Prussia does so very often.

She watched Italy, Japan, and Germany talk about taking back some land they lost from the war. They all seemed to get along having a good relationship, not even fighting once, sure a disagreement here and there but they always knew how to patch things up.

She wanted what they had, freedom. Sure it was a weird thought to think of at this time, but she truly longed for it, too make her own alliances like they do and make her own choices. She supposed she could ask them but by the way it looks she had always been ruled by them, and they seemed to enjoy it, just governing her how they wanted to. She felt like America when he fought Britain for freedom. She didn't like that feeling, she wanted to stay with them, but that growling in her conscience hungered for freedom.

She stared at the three unsure how to ask for such a thing. They seemed to of came to a conclusion as she watched Japan depart. Italy left also, something about Romano and Spain tangled up in Romano's curl. (A/N: That's my SpaMano hint ;)) Germany was only left; great the last person she wanted to talk to about this was the only one left.

He turned and looked at her; his blue eyes soften a little, "Espeon let's go to my house I'll give you some wurst for being good." She nodded and followed him.

'I guess this is better than telling Italy.' She knew the Italian man would cry and then she would have to deal with a fuming Germany. At least now she has a nice Germany and no crying Italy, yet.

Once they reached Germany's and sat down to eat some wurst Espeon finally decided to ask.

"Can I become an Independent country?" Her voice cracked a little at the last part of her sentence. Germany only stared at her unsure how to answer such a question. He really didn't want to end up like eyebrows crying in bed when America left.

"Why would you want such a thing? We take care of you here do we not?" He lowered his voice so she couldn't hear the hurt as it echoed through the room. He didn't want her to leave; she brought so much light into Axis's lives. He thought she was happy here, but he had been wrong before.

She stared at Germany for what felt like centuries only to be a few seconds. Finally she responded. "You do, but I want more than that, I want my own alliances, to say that country doesn't rely on other countries, hell I'll even take having enemies, I want more!" she gained determination in her eyes after finishing her answer.

Germany was truly confused, why would she want this? Her reasoning didn't make any sense to him. He stood up trying to clear his mind so he could try to solve this issue professionally. But as he stood so did Espeon, apparently taking his gesture as "We're done here" and walked away.

'This is defiantly going to be a long year.' He thought painfully to himself as he watched the young country leave.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry that it has been forever sense I last made a chapter. Let's just say I had a huge writer's block…but it's gone now! So please enjoy and don't be afraid to send your comments I'm all ears :)

Hetalia: New Countries

Chapter 7.5

The Alliance Part 2

"What do you want?" He glared strongly at the teen that entered his household. Trusting people was too much of a risk; even though he knew she was not a threat he would never put his guard down; never.

"I want to form an alliance with you Ethiopia." From the look she was given he must of thought she was mad, but it was true she longed for an alliance, and not one she was forced into. "I want to make my own decisions, not to be walked upon by other countries." She decided this would be her only reasoning behind her sudden rebellion to the Axis, she would not be used!

The older country was not sure how to respond, he obviously did not want to get involved in her affairs but he knew her country was small, yes, but none the less a strong one. A country with an influence on the world surrounding it, a country that was still young and so easy to be controlled. He smirked at the thought, her, the new country of the world becoming the forgotten country Ethiopia's colony. Oh yes this would be an interesting game indeed.

Italy was in a frenzy of panic when Germany told him about Espeon's sudden decline to the Axis Powers. Japan watched sadly for his friend as tears began to form in the Italians honey colored eyes.

Germany sighed and patted Italy's back to try to calm him down. He understood why the Italian was so upset, but now was not the time for acting up on one's emotions, they need to take military procedures and find who made Espeon leave the Axis.

After a while Italy's sobbing eventually became small sniffles here and there. Germany smiled slightly that the Italian was finally in a tranquil state to discuss Espeon's attitude.

"Now that you got your feelings out we need to find out what is going on," Germany stared at his two allies and waited for their approval. After they nodded in agreement he continued. "Espeon isn't the type of country to do this, another country must have done something, the question is who?'

"Maybe Mr. America? He did he wanted Miss Espeon to be a democracy." Japan answered softly remembering when America was pouting with a black eye (due to Germany fighting him when he tried kidnapping Espeon) at the last G8 meeting.

"Nein, America would have made a big deal about it." Germany said picturing the laughing blonde mocking them as usual.

"Ve…how about that scary Russia?" Italy said shivering at the thought of the tall country attacking the defenseless Espeon.

"Nein Russia wouldn't have any motivations to abduct her."

"What about that pervert Mr. France?" Japan asked staring to feel his blood boil to the thought of the French man.

"Not him either Espeon wouldn't go near him."

"What's wrong with big brother France?" Italy question with a befuddled expression spread a crossed his face.

Japan stayed quiet deciding to let the Italian stay confused.

Germany only shrugged still thinking of who could have got into Espeon's mind and changed her thinking styles. Who has she been talking about lately? Who has she seen last? Who has spoken to her sense this tragic event happened? Then it hit him, the boy from the alley in Germany, Ethiopia.

Espeon smiled to herself at her new uniform. A uniform Ethiopia and she had picked out, not something she had to wear when she trained or helped cook, not something she was forced into. She finally felt like the strong country she has always been. And it was all thanks to her hero, mentor, and ally Ethiopia.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Woo! So who thinks Ethiopia is the bad guy ;D…haha I won't say anyway I wanted to say now that things went crazy countries will act a little different. And that is what this chapter is focusing on the reactions of the other countries….so no Espeon this time haha :)

Hetalia: New Countries

Chapter 8: Slapped in the Face!

"Ethiopia?"

Germany nodded to Japan's confused look. Yes it made perfect sense, that country was up to something, he could feel it in his bones when he saw him in Germany that rainy day. He knew Espeon would favor him, he was something she could not be, free. Sure so were the other countries around the world, but he was different, Germany didn't know why but Espeon sure did.

"Ve?! What do we do Germany?" Italy asked with worry deep in his voice.

Germany shrugged, he was a logical country and any logical country knew that Espeon, or any said country in this matter, is extremely stubborn. I guess you could say that they had a personality trait that was hereditary.

Japan, who was also a logical country, understood Germany's look. They could not do anything, if Espeon wished to do this the only thing they could do to stop her would be a call for war, which none of the Axis members would be comfortable doing. They would have to allow it until she decides that she wants to come back.

Italy was on a different understanding from the other two. Italy sadly was not a logical country, but he was pretty. That counts right?

G8 Meeting:

England sighed at the news Germany had discussed to the members. He wasn't sure what was so interesting about the Ethiopian boy but then again it wasn't his job to care. As long as they don't threaten him he will allow them to play "house" all they wanted.

As for the rest of the members they all seemed a little shocked. What would this mean for their people? War? New trading systems? This is all new to the less than serious countries. This met it was time to sit down and talk things out like they are supposed to.

England sighed and gave Flying Mint Bunny a soft smile. "Well guess I'm going to be here for a while."

"You sure are bro." America laughed while accidently knocking Flying Mint Bunny off to the side.

November 5, 2003

Cairo, Egypt

"Sir we have word that the war will be taking place next year."

Egypt looked up at the man who entered his office. Ethiopia was starting to make trouble again. Cutting off Egypt's trade routes with the Ethiopian military. They harassed countless Egyptian and this had to stop.

So that's exactly what the Egyptian did, well at least tried to. Ever sense the alliance between Ethiopia and Espeon Ethiopia has become more powerful, more difficult to manage. Egypt learnt this the hard way when Ethiopia decided to declare war on Egypt. And now it was time to get ready. He had to protect his people no matter what; if it's a war they want he will give them one.

"Ethiopia and Espeon have declared war on Egypt with the help of the other middle eastern countries, we have yet to hear more about what the G8 will do-"

England turned the TV off staring hard at the once colorful screen, "What are you doing Espeon?"

"Did you hear? Espeon and Ethiopia stopped their trading systems with the other countries because they wouldn't get involved in the war."

"Really? I heard that the Axis are thinking of invading, says the leader of Espeon doesn't know what he's doing."

"Wow I hope that it doesn't affect us."

"Yeah."

America sighed listening to the two women talk during their lunch break at McDonald's. he really wanted to be the hero and do something, but what exactly could he do?

War was coming, no matter where you were you could sense it; even smell it; in the air. One thing was for sure whatever this is that is taking place it won't be an easy thing to come over. I mean what would you do if you were slapped in the face?


End file.
